


【米英】关于英英变成柯基的那档子事

by xuanl_398_Mary



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanl_398_Mary/pseuds/xuanl_398_Mary
Summary: 魔药害人.jpg
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 味音痴, 米英
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【米英】关于英英变成柯基的那档子事

英/国正急地团团转，虽然表面上看只是一只毛茸茸的柯基犬在追他的尾巴似的。再过一个小时，美/国就会如约而至，说不定又会提前，现在这副样子可不太好见人。几天前的天气变化让英/国不得不找些药来预防感冒，冬春交替之际，又逢各个工作岗位渐渐忙碌起来的时间段，他可不能再这种时候倒下。可能是忙昏了头还是一时没有收纳好自己在某个冬日休息时无聊炼成的魔法药，英/国就这么阴差阳错地喝掉了一瓶没有标签的药水。事后他还咂咂嘴，寻思着为什么这瓶感冒药尝起来不太对劲。直到那天晚上皮可西来帮他整理文件的时候，小精灵才告诉他那是某年四月一日前英/国炼好的，用来整蛊人的变形药水。  
或许是过期了。慌了神的英/国这样安慰自己。  
药效是将人变成动物，时间可是未定，起效的时间未定，失效的时间也不一定——这可是恶作剧的精髓所在。英/国这时真的很想给自己的脑袋一拳，然而他连自己的额头都够不着。只能坐在自己的衣服堆里耷拉着耳朵，沮丧的心情一目了然。

楼道里响起了脚步声，也许是因为变成了狗狗，英/国的听力比平时更灵敏了。而那个熟悉的脚步声停在了自家门口，熟练地找到备用钥匙插进了锁孔。

完了。英/国，应该说变成了柯基的英/国不敢面对接下来将会发生的事。

美/国，比预计时间提早了一个小时到达了英/国的住所，驾轻就熟地找到英/国跟他提到过的备用钥匙，推门准备给他一个惊喜。迎接美/国的确实是一个惊喜，只不过这个美/利/坚小伙需要一些时间来接受眼前的现实。

“英/国可没有跟我说过他养了新宠物！”

英/国，眼睁睁地看着美/国向他投来了那种热切的目光，自己想说些什么却张不了嘴。只好如同一只毛绒玩具一般被美/国抱了起来。

美/国则是看着这只不同寻常的柯基害怕地把耳朵紧紧地贴在脑门上，短短的四肢都在发抖，想冲他嚎叫却又不敢张嘴的样子，想着可能是自己的到来吓坏了这可爱的小家伙，便很自然地将狗狗抱了起来试图安抚。

“你叫什么？英/国那家伙给你起了什么名字？不会又是从字典后面的人名表里随机选了一个吧？我试试——查理？”某些时候在宠物店里打工还是很有必要的，美/国的这一套动作还算是有效，温柔的说话和轻轻地抚摸头部，连英/国自己都无法控制的那种舒适和安心感甚至让他快忘了自己其实还能说话。只是在这种时候，说人话来打破这一切似乎有些太过残忍了。

“唔...阿尔。”

美/国撸狗的手停了下来，疑惑地向两边张望了几下，最终还是带着那种被英/国认为是“无可奈何”的眼神看向了手中这只古怪的柯基。

“英/国。”

柯基的耳朵耷了下来，屁股上的小尾巴还在倔强地摇摆着。

“美/国。”

美/国坐在沙发上听着这只柯基做出的解释，虽然跟他每次听到的版本没什么两样，出于礼貌，他没有打断英/国的陈述。另外，看着柯基一样的英/国在客厅里转来转去还蛮可爱的。

“嗯，然后呢？”

“然后就这样，我也不知道什么时候能恢复。”英/国想要坐到沙发上，奈何他怎么也跳不上去，后腿再怎么使劲也不足以支撑整个身体。美/国刚把英/国身为人类时的衣服从地上捡起来，抬头就撞见这一幕。

“这样拍视频放到网络上一定会有好几千的点赞。”还没说完自己就先笑了起来，对着正在万分努力的小家伙拍了几张照片。英/国此时很想利用身体上的便利冲上去咬他几口来宣泄自己的不快，奈何目前的姿势想要重新站回地上都很困难，只好背过耳朵狠狠地瞪着他。

“你敢。”

“好啦好啦，我可不会把英/国这么可爱的一面展现给全世界。”美/国说着收起了手机，将他抱上了沙发。

“切。”柯基英/国把头扭到一边。

“因为有尾巴所以心情很一目了然，说实话我挺喜欢这一点的。”美/国说着便一直盯着那条停不下来的尾巴，换来的却仍是沉默。要说什么美/国最不擅长的要数打破这种近乎尴尬的安静，静到连柯基英/国的鼻息都能听的一清二楚的那种。平时只要来到英/国家，美/国总能找到一两件新东西，顺便吐槽对方奇怪的品味什么的，又或是陪他一起在厨房实验各种生化武器，弄的烟雾报警器响个不停，再其次，陪着英/国整理花园都是那么有趣，阳光下戴着草帽的英/国不比任何高中生差，集中精力工作的时候也是那么迷人，美/国享受着这样近乎完美的画面。

可现在英/国变成了一只狗，还是一只毛茸茸的柯基，什么也做不了，让美/国独自面对无聊。单单剩下了可爱这个元素。

“你说你家女王会不会更喜欢现在的你？”美/国挠了挠对方支棱着的耳朵。  
“哼……”换来的只有哼声。  
“突然之间作为一只狗生活很不习惯吧。”像是得到默许似的，美/国俯下身子亲吻对方的额顶，“既然这样要不要趁机放个假？”  
“就是因为不能放假我才这么着急。”短短的小爪子恼怒地拍拍阿尔的大腿，“还有，不要以为我变小了你就可以为所欲为！”  
“平时的英/国不也让我为所欲为嘛。”

英/国柯基吃了瘪，闭上了嘴巴，只用眼神表达着自己内心的不满。

“你不用上厕所吗？吃饭呢？”  
“为什么要同时谈论这两件事？”  
“不出去转转吗？”  
“除非你想因为无证养狗而被逮捕。”  
……

天色渐渐暗了下来，要不是美/国不断提醒着自己这不是梦境，否则他真会误以为自己身处爱丽丝的世界。和一只毛茸茸的狗狗聊了一下午，这样的经历着实让一些人羡慕。

傍晚，美/国从英/国的冰箱里随便做了一些乱七八糟的东西填饱肚子，还不忘给对方留下一碟水煮鸡胸肉。  
“讲真的，我算是明白为什么这些毛球对肉罐头的执着了。”极不情愿地舔完最后一口鸡胸肉的柯基英/国舔了舔嘴。  
“要知道，狗狗不能摄入太多的盐分。”阿尔弗雷德过来收走了盘子。  
“切……我又不是真正的狗。”英/国仍不服气，高昂着头盯着他。  
“英/国也不能摄入太多的糖分。”美/国弯腰拍了两下对方的头。  
被戳了软肋的英/国要是现在不是柯基的模样，那恐怕就要立刻冲上去使劲扯扯那个美/国小伙的脸，再教训上一两句大/不/列/颠/绅士和方糖的故事。

但他现在却被另一样东西吸引。物种的改变让英/国能用一个全新的视角看待这个世界，尤其是今天来到他家的美/国。虽然他无数次地觉得美/国长大了，而以这种角度仰视美/国更让他有一种想哭的冲动。

“不知不觉也就按照自己家里这么做了，嘿嘿。”整理了一下厨房的美/国对着仍然愣在原地的英/国小小地抱怨道。  
“没想到你也会下厨。”嘴上可不能服输。  
“当然，而且不像某个成熟的大人。”说着，美/国一把抄起还没来得及反应过来发生了什么的英/国。  
“你你你干什么！”柯基的短小四肢在此刻显得越发无用，乱蹬的小腿根本无法摆脱天生怪力的美/国。平时的英/国不行，变成了柯基的英/国更不可能。

“洗澡。”

被吹干毛的英/国茫然地呆在自己的床上，美/国也刚好洗好。  
“你会嫌弃自己的毛吗？”美/国又薅了一把英/国背上的毛，“太可爱了。”  
拘谨地如同在一个陌生环境一般的英/国有些无所适从，他呆呆地坐在床上环顾四周。  
直到美/国将他抱在了怀里。

犬类的嗅觉也比人类灵敏多了。英/国从未如此清晰地记住了美/国的气味、听见美/国的心跳。

“我爱你，晚安，亚蒂。”  
“晚安……阿尔弗雷德。”

第二天赤身躺在床上的英/国内心充满了羞耻。这也不要怪某个精力旺盛的小伙在起床前抱着他来了一发的举动，英/国扶着墙，身上还裹着美/国提供的浴巾。

总有一天要让你喝下那个药水。英/国在心里暗暗发誓。


End file.
